1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antenna device of a mobile terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to an antenna device of a mobile terminal for securing a performance of an antenna of the mobile terminal having a case constructed using a metal material.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wireless communication technologies allow for various kinds of data, such as voice data, image data, and picture data, to be easily transferred and shared. While such wireless communication technologies are rapidly developing, the kinds of information being communicated are becoming increasingly varied, and communication is being performed at higher rates of speed.
A trend in mobile terminals is to have a slim shape and an enhanced external appearance. Further, the mobile terminal has evolved to become a complex terminal for providing various functions according to a trend of digital convergence. For example, the mobile terminal provides a service using a communication function such as digital broadcasting reception, Global Positioning System (GPS), Bluetooth, Radio Frequency Identification (RFID), and mobile commerce. In order to provide such services, the mobile terminal includes at least one antenna. An antenna is a device for efficiently radiating electric waves into free space or efficiently receiving electric waves from free space in order to perform wireless communication.
Mobile terminals should have a plurality of antennas for various services, for example, position detection, wireless Internet, and a roaming service for use in a foreign country. An antenna performance is generally proportional to a size of the antenna. Since mobile terminals now have a slim shape according to a recent trend, a problem exists in that a strength of a case of the mobile terminal is weakened.
In order to provide deluxe and elegant feelings of a metal material while addressing a strength problem of the case, mobile terminals are increasingly being made of a metal material. However, when the case of the mobile terminals is constructed using a metal material, this is a major cause for a deterioration in antenna performance, particularly, a radiation performance of an antenna, which is an important element of wireless communication.
In addition, for mobile terminals having a slim shape, a mounting space of the antenna may be insufficient when the case of the mobile terminals is constructed using a metal material, and thereby a radiation performance of the antenna may be deteriorated.
Therefore, a need exists for a technique for an antenna device of a mobile terminal to secure radiation performance in a mobile terminal having a metal case.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present invention.